COINCIDENCIAS O DESTINO
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: El pobre de Kiba...después de ver como varios de sus compañeros ya hacen su vida en pareja...se resigna un poco a su destino...pero este le tiene una sorpresa
1. Cuando te conoci y sin querer me enamore

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La canción es Las flores Unplugged de Café Tacuba

* * *

Desde hace más de un año del retorno del Uchiha, muchas cosas habían cambiado, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei ya estaban casados e inclusive tenían hijos, Shikamaru esa persona que se la pasaba viendo nubes también lo había hecho, sin tomar en cuenta que sus esposas eran Anko, Shizune y la princesa de Suna...Temarí, sin contar a su hermana que se había casado con Jügo amigo del recién llegado Uchiha y hasta el extraño Shino su compañero de equipo ya tenía hasta hijos y él...Kiba Inuzuka...ni a novia llegaba, inclusive Tenten y ese frío personaje de Neji ya estaban casados, y hoy venía a ver lo imposible, como Naruto se casaba con Hinata Hyüga, el milagro sucedió, su amiga por fin reveló sus sentimientos y estos eran correspondidos. Ya no quería pensar en más cuando repentinamente vió entrar por la puerta a Sai junto a Ino, **y esos desde hace tiempo se comportan raros, Choji en la boda del Nara y esos 2 parecen traerse algo pero como casi no los conozco no podría asegurar nada, **pensaba esto último cuando miro a Suigetsu y Karin. **No puede ser, tengo que conseguirme una novia o acaso mi destino es estar soltero, no claro que no, veamos quien anda por aquí**, empezó a buscar entre los asistentes a la ceremonia estaban varios, Kakashi junto a Anko con Sakumo en los brazos de 1 año 3 meses, al lado de ellos estaba Kurenai con un Asuma de 2 años 6 meses, **ese niño se parece tanto a su padre**, después estaban Iruka-sensei junto a Shizune y sus 3 bebes, pero ya tenía que dejar de ver eso, ese no era su objetivo, cuando repentinamente vió un par de jovencitas eran Hanabi y Moegi, acompañadas de Konohamaru y Udon **hasta ellos vienen acompañados, si que soy realmente lento, bueno voy a poner mi atención en la ceremonia, después en la recepción seguiré con mi objetivo...mejor otro día, el día de hoy es para divertirse y burlarse**** del baka de Naruto**.

Al terminar la ceremonia lo sentaron junto a los acompañantes de los novios, **¡que bueno! **estaba sentado con ese teme frío del Uchiha, la violenta Haruno, la despistada Yamanaka, el raro Sai, no podía sentirse mejor. Empezaba a llenarse el lugar de la celebración había ido mucha gente, también habían ido de Suna, **el Kazekage ¿iba acompañado? que extraño.**

Cuando repentinamente sentaron a alguién más justo al lado del Inuzuka...una de las pocas sobrevivientes de la aldea oculta del sonido y del nuevo bloque de aldeas que tenía un representante para que entraran en el tratado de paz y no quedaran como siempre entre el fuego cruzado entre los países, en ese momento los recién unidos se acercaron y Naruto empezó a hablar

―ella es Sasame Fuma― Sakura Intervinó

―sayonara ¿me recuerdas?―

―hai―

―¿y cómo has estado?―

―bien, arigato―

―ya se pueden ir a disfrutar de su festejo―

―¿nani?― pregunto el rubio

―que se pueden ir baka― dijo el Inuzuka mientras dejo salir un pequeño gruñido de su boca, mientras Naruto y Hinata partían, la pelirrosa empezó a presentar a los sentados en la mesa

―mira ella es Tenten y su esposo es el...Neji―

―ella es Ino-ce...y Sai, ellos dicen ser amigos pero parecen novios― comentario que hizo arrojar su característica sonrisa y contestar a Ino

―Sakura no digas eso...que no es verdad―

―bueno dejame continuar...él es Sasuke Uchiha― ahora la que interrumpía era Ino

― él es el chico del que Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada y lo ha esperado tanto tiempo sin importarle ningún otro chico siquiera― Sakura maldijo en silencio y dijo

―no le hagas caso...y él es Kiba Inuzuka― justo en ese momento ella lo volteó a ver y se quedaron viendo por un momento y Sakura pregunto

―¿qué cambios hay en tu aldea?―

―pues ya es independiente, ahora está unido con otras pequeñas aldeas y pues sólo eso...y pues he notado que aquí han pasado varias cosas ¿verdad?―

―hai ¿y tienes en dónde quedarte?―

―no, pero Naruto y Hinata me dijeron que podría quedarme en su casa― en ese momento Tsume pasaba por ahí y dijo con su tono de voz característico

―¿cómo? ¿en la casa de los recién casados?, no niña ahí vas a hacer mala visita mejor quedate en mi casa que este te lleve para allá― dijo todo esto señalando a su hijo y con una risota en los dientes

―bueno nos vemos en la casa, yo me tengo que ir―

―está bien madre― gruño un poco

―¿es tu madre?― preguntó Sasame

―hai, al salir nos vamos juntos no te preocupes― Toda la fiesta transcurrió sin complicaciones y tranquilamente, pues decidió dejar a Naruto en paz, pues ese día también era muy especial para Hinata, le dijo a Sasame que era hora de irse y se despidieron de sus compañeros.

―sayonara― y se dirigieron a su casa, le ofreció algo de cenar a Sasame la cual agradeció pero no aceptó pues había comido muy bien, entonces Kiba busco por todas partes a su madre, cuando encontró una hoja dentro de su habitación dirigida para él que decía

―hijo salgo de misión, cuida de la casa y de la chica, se cortés y no eches esto a perder...tu madre...por lo cierto Akamaru ya comió está dormido en mi cuarto― y pensaba ahora que hago, en donde la hospedo, el cuarto de mi madre es un desastre, el mío un poco menos pero poco le falta...ya se el de Hana...hasta que le veo un lado positivo a que seas tan ordenada, llamo a la invitada y le dijo

―aquí te vas a quedar, es el cuarto de mi hermana, pero ella ya no vive con nosotros pues se caso―

―espero no dar molestías―

―no te preocupes, quedate estas en tu casa―

Los 2 se fueron a dormir a su respectiva habitación, al día siguiente él tenía una misión por lo que paso a dejar un desayuno apresurado sobre la mesa y grito desde la planta baja de la casa

―Sasame ya me voy tengo que ir a misión―

―hai, yo no tardo en bajar ¿tu madre tarda?―

―no...pronto llegara― se fue, Sasame bajo a comer el desayuno, eran un par de huevos estrellados con un poco de ensalada acompañandolos y un vaso con jugo de naranja, veía la casa y era un desastre, así que deció que para agradecer lo mínimo era ayudar con la limpieza del lugar, empezo con el cuarto de Hana, que estaba muy limpió, solo paso un trapo por aquí y por allá para mantenerlo así, después con el cuarto de Tsume que fue un total desafio, pero lo termino después de un buen tiempo invertido, después el de Kiba que no estaba menos desordenado que el de su madre, lavo ropa, trastos, a Akamaru, arreglo el jardín, hizo la comida, y ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llego Tsume

―¿qué paso aquí?―

―solo me tome el atrevimiento de arreglarlo un poco ¿le molesta?―

―no por mí ven cada 3er. día y tomate los atrevimientos que quieras―

―¿quedó bien?―

―realmente bien― vió a Akamaru pasar por ahí

―que lindo te ves y hueles aún mejor...no como cuando te baña Kiba― ladro un poco Akamaru

―no, está bien quedaste igual pero si hueles mejor―

―bueno me tengo que ir―

―¿a dónde?―

―voy hacia la aldea oculta del sonido―

―no eso queda lejos, mejor mañana que te acompañe mi hijo ya que él llegué ¿está bien?―

―si, arigato―

―por lo cierto ¿cómo te llamas?―

―Sasame Fuma, un gusto―

―yo soy Tsume Inuzuka y mi hijo se llama Kiba―

―hai ya sabía el nombre de su hijo―

―vamos a comer entonces― no tardo en anochecer cuando Kiba iba llegando a su casa, dudo en entrar porque no lo reconoció en un inició, abrio la puerta y dijo

―¿qué paso aquí madre?―

―pues que Sasame es muy amable e hizo nuestras labores de casa― en ese momento volteo y la vió

―¿sigues aquí?―

―no seas descortes Kiba―

―no es eso...pero...pues...yo creía se había ido―

―pues no se ha ido y mañana la acompañas tú y no se diga más―

―no es que me queje, solo preguntaba―

―y vete acostumbrando pues va a venir continuamente a Konoha por ordenes de la unión y de la Hokage, y vamos a ser sus arfitriones cada vez que venga ¿entendiste Kiba?―

―si...madre...grrr―

―gua, gua...a Akamaru le parece bien, mira como esta de contento― dijo Tsume Inuzuka

Así pasaron varios meses en que cuando Sasame estaba en la aldea el Inuzuka no era enviado a misión pues era el que se encargaba del cuidado del huesped en Konoha, salían continuamente la llevaba a donde le ordenaba la Hokage, lo que le parecía extraño era que la enviaba a lugares y siempre la esperaba un ninja y ella se quedaba un rato con él y después él pasaba por ella y la llevaba a donde entrenaba con Akamaru y lugares de Konoha que era muy bonitos o que simplemente a él le gustaban, para que ella conociese Konoha y poco a poco, él se fue "encariñando con la Fuma", trataba que su casa se mantuviera limpia para que está no se entretuviera con los quehaceres o le ayudaba para no tardar tanto en ellos, y en esas constantes visitas ya habían pasado 3 meses. En esa ocasión la iba a llevar al " Ichiraku Ramen", ahí se encontraron cuando un un rubio ojiceleste entro por la puerta

―ohhhhhhh, no sabía baka que...que era tu novia, felicidades― comentario que hizo enrrojecer al Inuzuka y la Fuma

―Naruto-teme somos a-m-i-g-o-s―

―sere teme, baka y lo que quieras...pero ¿los amigos se toman la mano así como ustedes?― dijo eso señalando un par de manos que se toman por el lado de la mesa...ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero desde hace unas semanas se tomaban de la mano con la menor excusa y en ese momento Kiba dijo

―ese no es tu problema baka― y por la entrada se dibujo una figura femenina

―Naruto, deja a Kiba-kun, tranquilo― inmediatamente volteó a ver a su esposa y dijo

―Hinata, ¿está bien comer aquí?¿no se antoja comer otra cosa?― él en un instante estaba al lado de ella, sin importarle los presentes

―Sayonara Kiba-kun, Sasame-kun...gomen nasai pero Naruto es un poco entrometido―

―Hinata te casaste con el entrometido número 1 de Konoha, grrr―

―callate baka―

―¿qué dijiste?―

―que Hinata y yo, te dejamos con tu nov...digo amiga y nos vamos a comer algo porque muero de hambre―

―sayonara― se despidieron ambos, entonces como Sasame y Kiba habían acaba de comer se retiraron y fueron hacía el lugar de entrenamiento pues él Inuzuka tenía que entrenar un poco con Akamaru, ya cuando se encontraron había se pusieron a platicar como tenían costumbre hacerlo

― Kiba, ya he platicado contigo y hasta con tu madre que soy representante de un bloque de pequeños paises, para procurar la paz con los grandes y no quedar enmedio el fuego cruzado, ahora la paz reina pero esto puede cambiar―

―hai―

―el bloque está formado por el país del Té, el de la hierba, el de la lluvia, el del campo de arroz, de la nieve, de la luna, del acero, del remolino, del bosque, de las montañas, de los pájaros, la garra, del colmillo, de la miel, de la judías rojas, del río, del mar, de la piedra, de los pantanos, de la ola, del Udon y la aldea oculta del sonido y la aldea oculta de las aguas termales, como te has dado cuenta somos bastantes los países y aldeas pequeñas, en total somos 2 aldeas y 21 países pequeños, y son sólo 5 grandes países del Rayo, del fuego, de la tierra, del agua y del viento, sabes que los tratados de paz con las naciones se hacen mediante intercambios, favores o matrimonios―

―hai―

―como los pequeños paises están conformados por pocos habitantes llegaron al acuerdo que se unirían en matrimonio a 5 mujeres representantes del bloque con 5 representantes de los grandes países, elegidos claro por cada Kazekage o Hokage...estuvieron deliberando por un tiempo considerable, pues el país del remolino insistía que solo se eligieran 4 pues ellos en su historia ya había existido un matrimonio entre ninjas de Konoha y de ese país y bien podría funcionar, lo cual los demás representantes de los países desestimaron pues ahora estaban participando como bloque y no como países independientes, esto hacía más eficiente su función pues era más fácil tomar las desiciones, entre las elegidas fueron una mujer de cada una de las aldeas, una del país de las judías rojas, de los pantanos y otra del Udon.―

―entonces tu eres una de las que se tienen que casar para fortalecer el tratado de paz―

―hai― cuando escucho esto él Inuzuka sintió un hueco en la boca del estomago y a ella se le salió una lagrima traicionera que él no pudo notar por su malestar

―¿y por qué me dices esto?―

―pues porque voy a dejar de venir por un mes, pues ya llegó la hora de tomar las decisiones―

―es decir, arreglar los matrimonios―

―hai― de nuevo ese sentimiento lo invadía

Dejo de entrenar y se dirigieron a su casa, iban platicando como si esa conversación un tanto incomoda para ambos...quedara como olvidada, como si fuera solo una mala pasada del destino.

Ella se fue muy temprano al día siguiente, sólo estaba despierta Tsume por lo que está la acompaño a la entrada, se despidieron y cuando regresaba, su hijo iba a salir por la puerta y dijo

―¿a dónde vas Kiba?―

―¿en dónde está?―

―Sasame acaba de partir, la acabo de ir a dejar a la entrada de konoha― Kiba se puso cabizbajo, cosa que noto de inmediato su madre

―pasa algo Kiba...no me digas que estas...―iba a echar a reír cuando su hijo dijo

―y si es así ¿que?...además nada puedo hacer―

―tienes razón hijo―

―ya lo sabías―

―hai―

―y por qué no me lo dijiste...grr―

―eran órdenes de la Hokage―

―está bien madre...además nada se puede hacer...nada―

―me voy a la oficina de la Hokage a reportar que Sasame se fue―

―hai madre, yo saldré de misión y regreso mañana al atardecer―

―sayonara Kiba―

―sayonara Madre―

Ya en la oficina de la Hokage, entro Tsume Inuzuka, a reportar que Sasame había partido

―arigato Tsume―

―Hokage puedo perdirle algo― esto le sorprendió a la Godaime, pues la Inuzuka era muy respetuosa de las creencias ninjas

―hai―

―podría agregar a mi hijo a la lista de propuestos―

―¿nani?―

―pod...―

―si escuche bien, pero lo siento eso sólo es desición mía― entrecruzo los dedos de su manos como suele hacer

―¿es todo?―

―hai―

―puede retirarse―

―sayonara Hokage―sama―

―sayonara Tsume― se retiro de la oficina, satisfecha aunque le había dado una negativa al menos había intentado ayudar a su hijo. Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage, está pensaba ¿qué hacer?, llamo entonces a Shizune y dijo

― Shizune agrega a la lista de candidatos que vamos a enviar al bloque a...Inuzuka Kiba―

―¿nani?―

―no preguntes y sólo hazlo, ¿cuándo me tengo que reunir con ellos?―

―en 2 semanas Tsunade-sama―

―puedes retirarte Shizune―

―hai― hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina

Al día siguiente justo al atadecer llego el Inuzuka a Konoha y fue a entrenar con Akamamaru como era su costumbre, pero volteaba sin querer al lugar en donde Sasame se sentaba cuando lo acompañaba

_Ven y dime todas esas cosas_

_invítame a sentarme junto a ti_

_escucharé todos tus sueños en mi oido_

Cuando iba hacia su casa paso por el " Ichiraku Ramen", recordó esa tarde que se toparon con Hinata y Naruto y dijo para sus adentros **"maldito Naruto tenía razón"**

_y déjame estrechar tus manos_

_y regalarte unas pocas de ilusiones_

_ay ven y cuéntame una historia que me haga sentir bien_

_yo te escucharé_

_con todo el silencio del planeta_

_y miraré tus ojos_

_como si fueran los últimos de este país_

Después entro a su casa y encontro a su madre sentada en el comedor

―sayonara Hijo―

―Sayonara Madre―

―¿vas a cenar algo?―

―no tengo hambre madre, me voy a mi cuarto― subió hacia su cuarto y dejo una pensativa Tsume **"creo que si lo esta"**, paso frente al cuarto de su hermana, buscando una figura que bien sabía no encontraría

_Ay déjame ver como es que floreces_

_con 5 pétalos te absorberé_

y se dijo**" ya basta Kiba...es parte del ser ninja"**, se me tió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir, porque a pesar de todo lo acontecido se había cansado mucho en la misión.

Transcurrieron las 2 semanas entre misiones y recuerdos de Kiba, la Hokage se dirigía hacia la aldea oculta de la lluvia, pues ahí sería la reunión, ya ahí estaban las elegidas por el bloque, la primera en decir su elección fue la elegida de Udon quien había elegido al representante del país de la tierra, después sigue la de los pantanos ella eligió al representante del país del agua, después siguió la de la judías rojas, ella había elegido al del país del Rayo **"el hermano del Raikage"...pobre mujer**, después era la representante de la aldea oculta de la aguas termales ella eligió a Baki, quien era el representante del país del viento, **otra pobre, a ese siempre se le ve la mitad de la cara y quien sabe que tenga en la otra mitad **y para concluir a la de la aldea oculta del sonido...Sasame **"ahí viene la mía" **y dijo

―elijo al país del fuego―

**ya lo sabía...ya que es el único que queda**, siguió la reunión y al salir, las representantes del bloque sabían que tenían que irse con los representantes del país elegidos por ellas, porque tenían que realiza los preparativos para sus bodas, así que Sasame se acercó a la Hokage y a Genma quien era quien la acompañaba.

Se dirigieron hacía Konoha y al llegar a la torre, la Hokage llamo a Shizune y le dijo quiero que llames a todos de la lista de posibles para lo del bloque, mando a llamar en total eran 10, llegaron 1 a 1, el primero fue Genma Shiranui pues no se había ido, después llego corriendo Maito Gai, detrás de él, su alumno Rock Lee, Aoba Yamashiro, Ibiki Morino, Raido Namiashi, Iwashi Tatami, Tonbo Tobitake, Shimon Hijiri y Kiba Inuzuka. Cuando todos estaban reunidos, empezo a hablar la Hokage

―Pues ya saben su presencia ante mí, así que...ven Sasame― la chica se acercó rapidamente, mientras el Inuzuka no pregunto nada pues aunque en un principio tenía dudas del motivo de su presencia ahí, cuando la vió, creía saber el porque

―ahora dinos quien va a ser― todo se quedo en silencio por casi un minuto

―apurate sino yo elijo...y no va a ser la misma decisión― entonces dijo sin titubear

―Kiba Inuzuka― voltearon a ver al nombrado, todos se retiraron, sin dejar de felicitarlo, mientras Gai-sensei y Lee lo abrazaban efusivamente, y corrían lagrimas cual manguera a la mayor potencia

―vas a encender la llama de la juventud―

―estoy de acuerdo Lee― entonces la Hokage interrumpió y dijo

―ustedes 2 pueden dejarnos solos, todavía tengo que decirles más a estos 2―

―hai― dijeron al mismo tiempo y se fueron, llamo a Sasame y Kiba y les dijo

―tienen suerte de que yo sea la Hokage― ellos no entendieron esas palabras

―y diganme ¿me encargo yo de los preparativos o lo hacen ustedes?―

―nosotros, pero si podría ayudarnos nos agradaría―

―hai...es todo pueden retirarse― se fueron los 2 juntos sin decir nada, cuando repentinamente el Inuzuka sintió su mano estrechada por otra, había pasado lo que sin conciencia siempre hacían, se dirigieron a la casa Inuzuka y ahí estaba su madre como siempre frente a la casa

―así que lo que me dijeron...era cierto―

―¿nani?―

―pues que se van a casar―

―hai― contestaron los 2 sonrrojados

―tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ir al templo, hablar con el monje, ir a ver pasteles, los trajes, el vestido...―

―Madre pero si no nos casamos mañana―

―pero mañana es la reunión de los Kages y es un día libre así que podriamos aprovechar― su madre tenía razón

―y ¿para cuándo es la boda entonces?―

―a mi me gustaría que fuera en Julio― por fin rompió el silencio Sasame

―entonces será en Julio, les parece que sea el 7―

―Madre...grrr―

―¿qué sucede Kiba?― dijo Sasame

―ese día es mi cumpleaños―

―¿nani?...entonces que sea el 7― entonces los 2 Inuzuka miraron a la muchacha y echaron a reir

Al día siguiente andaban muy apurados en la aldea viendo y arreglando las cosas para la ceremonia de su unión, después de andar de arriba para abajo dió la hora de su reunión, se despidieron y se dirigieron a la casa del Aburame. Entraron por la puerta y como era de esperarse

―ya veo que ha aguantado tu mal caracter baka― dijo Naruto a Kiba

―si a ti te aguanta Hinata, ¿por qué debería de ser más dificil aguantarme a mí?―

―Sayonara― saludo Sasame y Kiba continuo

―ella es Sasame Fuma, mi prometida, nos casamos en julio― dijo esto, sonrio enormemente y se llevo su mano derecha a la nuca mientras Akamaru, ladraba.

Después de un tiempo de buena conversación y comida, se dirigieron hacía la boda de Yamato...en donde se divirtieron mucho, ahí estaba su madre, y presumía a todos a la futura miembro del Clan Inuzuka, mientras Kiba maldecía por lo bajo y mostraba una sonrisa forzada. Después de los 3 minutos más largos de su vida dejo ir a su novia y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero en el camino se topo con su hermana, que le abrazo y dijo

―felicidades hermano...que escondidito lo tenías― Kiba gruño

―sabes que es una broma―

―Sayonara yo soy Hana Inuzuka hermana de este grosero―

―yo soy Sasame Fuma...―

―ya se futura miembro del Clan, como te presume mi madre...no le hagan caso así es ella...recuerdo que Jügo tuvo que pasar por eso también― entonces todos voltearon a ver a este, él cual solo asintió con la cabeza

―los dejamos pues, nos esperan Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai... en la mesa―

―sayonara― se despidieron ambos mientras Jügo le ofrecía su brazo para agarrarse, en ese momento un ser de uniceja y traje de vestir color verde se acercaba y dijo en una voz altisima como es su constumbre

―soy el único que no ha podido encender la llama de la juventud― mientras echaba llorar como en la escena de la mañana

―no te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien― dijo Ino

―¿tu me ayudaras? ―

―hai― la abrazo efusivamente, mientras los demás reían y entre risas y platicas se pasaron una velada muy agradable.

Paso casi mes y medio entre misiones de él y de su madre, ella se quedaba en su casa pues desde la desición de la mayoría de la elegidas ya estaban casadas, de echo la única que faltaba era ella, pero como tenían ya fecha de la boda no vieron ningún inconveniente para que se quedará en Konoha, pero mandaron a Fubuki Kakuyoku, una de las ninjas reintegradas a las filas después del desonrroso incidente con el cristal del país de la nieve y pocas de las sobrevivientes, para que se encargara que la boda se realizara, solo servía regularmente de chaperona y acompañaba a la pareja a donde fueran juntos. Esa noche era la ceremonia de celebración por la unión de Sasuke y Sakura y el Inuzuka no quería a su lado a la Kakuyoku ni un minuto, siempre estaba ahí con su ojo inquisitor, paso a la tienda de regalos donde Sasame y él eligieron uno para la Haruno, el cual quedaba frente a la florería de Ino

―sayonara Kiba―

―sayonara Ino ¿y ese regalo?―

―es para Sasuke y Sakura― entonces escucho un grito

―Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiii― bajo por las escaleras el nombrado

―¿nani?―

―¿ya compramos el regalo para Sakura y Sasuke?―

―el mismo día que llego la invitación...no recuerdas que estabas ansiosa―

―¿nani?―

―hai...a veces parece un poco distraida pero he llegado a creer que eres un poco "estupida"― recibió un fuerte golpe de Ino

―¿cómo dices eso?―

―gomen nasai, ¿no puedo decir eso?―

―no―

―pero acabo de leer un libro sobre la confianza y sinceridad entre pareja y decía que tenías que decir siempre la verdad―

―debes ser más sútil, Sai― intervino el Inuzuka

―¿quién lo dice...el agresivo?―

―¿qué dijiste?― intervino Ino antes que eso se volviera una guerra campal

―¿y que te trajo por aquí Kiba?―

―pues mi chaperona...ya la han de haber notado ¿verdad?―

―hai―

―es que no puedo pasar ni medio segundo con Sasame y ella aparece―

―lo entiendo...―

―oye Ino, no le dijiste a Lee, que le ayudarías a encontrar...―

―tienes razón Sai― lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le planto un beso en los labios

―por eso disculpo siempre tus tonterías―

―pero se supone que la tonta eres...―

―Sai no arruines lo que acabas de hacer― lo callo la Yamanaka

―Kiba tiene razón Sai...imaginate si le arreglamos una cita a tu chaperona con Lee...seria bueno ¿no?―

―pues no creo que quiera―

―pero que tal si lo hacemos "casualmente"―

―¿cómo casualmente?―

―los dejamos sentarse juntos y con la energía que tiene Lee...no creo que le cueste empezar a hablar―

―tienes razón Ino nos vemos allá entonces―

Pasaron unas horas y era la hora indicada, todos asistieron a la ceremonia y cuando era la hora de la celebración Kiba e Ino echaron a andar su plan, todo fue un éxito Lee al lado de Kakuyoku, Sasame la presento a todos, Lee solo se le quedaba viendo a su cabellera rosa.

―Sayonara yo soy Rock Lee―

―sayonara yo soy Fubuki Kakuyoku― después como esperaban Lee la bombardeo con miles de preguntas y se ofreció llevarla a la casa lo cual Kiba no dejo pasar y agradeció, agregando que él y Sasame ya estaban cansados y que se írian a casa y agradeciendo por dentro **"arigatooooooo Leeeeeee, por fin el lado positivo de la llama de la juventud" ** y

―no te preocupes, nosotros te vamos a estar esperando en la casa― dijo esto dirigiendose a Fubuki Kakuyoku, después salieron del recinto del Clan Uchiha, ya que ahí había sido la celebración. Se dirigieron a su casa y entraron y se echaron al sillón y se empezaron a abrazar cosa que no habían hecho con tanto gusto desde que Fubuki Kakuyoku había llegado, después el abrazo le dió paso a un beso tierno, y después se dieron otro, otro, cuando los besos pasaron de ser tiernos a apasionados, empezaron a durar más, Sasame y Kiba empezaron a enrrojecer, cuando Kiba sin pensarlo la tomo sobre sus brazos y la subió a su cuarto y la deposito sobre la cama de su cuarto, empezó a olfatear todo su cuerpo, mientras Sasame sentía escalofríos con solo sentir la nariz de él cerca de su piel, luego empezó a profesar un sin fin de caricias volviendola a besar y saborear el nectar que sabían sus labios, sus manos se posaron exactamente en su cintura, en donde le desato lo que detenia su Kimono, se abrió de par en par dejando ante el Inuzuka una Sasame con solo su ropa interior, lo que le provoco más, de nuevo se inclinó nuevamente para besarla y sus manos se posaron una en su muslo izquierdo y uno sobre su pezón derecho, empezo a acariciarlos como si de eso dependiera su vida, después su boca descendió a ese par de copos rosados que quería probar, lo cual hizo sin dudarlo, los lamía y succionada cual cachorro se aferra a su madre, mientras debajo de Sasame se retorcía de placer, fue descendiendo sus labios mientras uno de sus manos se quedo atendiendo sus pezones, se detuvo cerca de su vientre en donde succiono tanto que dejo la marca de su paso, hasta llegar a donde su otra mano ya había empezado a hacer su trabajo, empezo a lamer la intimidad de Sasame poco a poco, sentía como su compañera se retorcía cuando empezo a escuchar salir su nombre de sus labios

_5 sentidos que te roban solo un poco de tu ser_

_y seis veces para vivirte_

_debajo de una misma luna_

_y otras 9 pasarán para sentir que nuevas flores nacerán_

_y que cada estrella fuese una flor_

_y así regalarte_

_todo un racimo de estrellas_

―Kiii...baaa― eso lo hizo perder el poco control que tenía y se poso sobre ella y la volvió a besar y mirandola a los ojos le pregunto

―¿estas lista?― ella abrió sus piernas un poco, a lo que él no necesitaba otra respuesta y tomo suavemente sus caderas, para poder acomodar en esa cavidad cálida su miembro totalmente erecto, escucho un pequeño sollozo lo cual hizo voltear su mirada, era ella llorando, pero también a él le dolía y dijo

―espera un poco...tiene que pasar― y volvió a besar sus labios, y como lo había supuesto el dolor paso para ambos, y empezaron a moverse con compas, ella empezo a gemir, él no tardo en hacerle compañía, las penetraciones se hicieron más freneticas y profundas, él se acercó hacía la orilla de la cama, la tomo de la cintura y la coloco sentada sobre de él, **esto es el paraíso**, pensaba, mientras tanto él y Sasame no perdían la ritmica, sus labios buscaron ese par de dulces rosados que tenía en la punta de sus senos, los empezó a lamer, para luego succionarlos entonces empezó a sentir como se empezaron a tensar los cuerpos de ambos y a sentir las uñas de ella clavandose en su espalda, y llegaron juntos a la cúspide del placer. Ella empezo a sentir como su intimidad se llenaba de él, agacho la cabeza, tomo la barbilla, subió su cara y dijo

―Te amo― para después besarlo, él la tomo de la cintura y la levanto lentamente, para después depositarla al lado de él y abrazarla y decirle

_No dejes que amanezca_

_No dejes que la noche caiga_

_No dejes que el sol salga_

_Sólo déjame estar junto a ti_

―Yo también, te amo...desde antes de lo que piensas― ahí se quedaron dormidos, tapados con sólo una sábana.

_Ay lalalala_

_Cuado estoy en mis excesos_

_Contigo en grande emoción_

_Quiera con embelesos_

_Arrancarte el corazón_

_Arrancarte el corazón y comérmelo a besos_

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la habitación del Inuzuka, gruño un poco y acercó a él lo que pensó era su almohada cuando sintió un brazo y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, volteó a verla y ahí estaba entonces pensó en Fubuki Kakuyoku, ¿en dónde estaba?, cuando empezaba a despertar Sasame, vió a Kiba le sonrió y lo jalo para que nuevamente la besara, cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta

_Ay lalalala_

_Yo te juro y te prometo_

_Como siempre te he querido_

_Que si tu amor es completo_

_Cúmpleme lo prometido_

_Yo no quiero que otro prieto_

_Quiera lo que yo he querido_

―Ya levantense― era la voz de Tsume

― Mamá― dijo Kiba y los 2 no sabían que hacer solo se taparon con la sabana

―no se preocupen, anoche los vi abrazados cuando llegue de la celebración―

―Mamá― ahora los 2 estaban enrrojecidos

―no te preocupes hijo es normal, además solo les faltan menos de 3 meses para casarse―

―Mamá―

―bueno, ya me voy, para que se cambien, porque seguramente están desnudos todavía―

―Mamá― cerró la puerta y se bajo a esperarlos en el comedor, se bañaron y arreglaron rápido, y ya los esperaba Tsume con el desayuno servido

―ya no les pregunto como les fue anoche, porque parece que muy bien―

―Mamá― gruño un poco

―Kiba que carácter―

―y Fubuki Kakuyoku ¿en dónde está?― por fin rompió su silencio Sasame

―parece que no fueron a los únicos que les fue bien...no ha llegado desde anoche―

―¿nani?―

―y cuando la vi salir, iba con el alumno de Maito...―

―¿Lee?―

―si ese―

_Ay lalalala_

_Mariquita quita quita_

_Quítame dolor y pena_

_Debajo de tu reboso_

_Se pasa una noche buena_

_Buena es la buena memoria_

_Memoria del que se acuerda_

_Se acuerda de San Francisco_

_San Francisco no es Esteban_

_Esteban no es ningún santo_

_Santo es aquel que le rezan_

_Rezan los padres maitines_

_Los maitines no son completos_

_Completas serán las mañas_

_Las mañas de un hechicero_

_Hechicero es el que urde_

_Urde la mujer su tela_

_Tela la del buen cedazo_

_Cedazo de harina y cuerda_

_Cuerda la de los cochinos_

_Los cochinos tragan hierba_

_De la hierba nace el trigo_

_Del trigo es el que se siembra_

_Se siembra porque es costumbre_

_Dijo un viejito al pasar_

_Y lo echarán a la lumbre_

_Porque no supo trovar_

_Y lo echarán a la lumbre_

_Porque no supo trovar_


	2. el destino, nuestro complice

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Se miraron él uno al otro...como pensando ¿qué podría haber sucedido para que Fubuki Kakuyoku no llegara a dormir?...cuando repentinamente se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta, Kiba se paro abrirla y la vió ella había llegado, tranquilo como siempre, entonces desde la cocina se escuchaba la voz de su madre preguntando

―¿cómo te fue?―

―bien―

―¿y por qué llegas a está hora?―

―se paso el tiempo y no me di cuenta, además yo soy quien viene a cuidar a Sasame, para que se consolide la unión...y no a mí es la que tienen que cuidar―

―gomen nasai Fubuki Kakuyoku―

―douzo, estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir―

―está bien que descanses―

Siguieron desayunando, cuando repentinamente Tsune dijo

―ah, anoche la chica esa pelirroja...la nueva...la que llego con el Uchiha y el peliblanco me dieron esto, me dijeron que te lo diera a tí― dijo esto dirigiendose a su hijo, era un sobre color blanco con un pequeño adorno rojo que lo sellaba, claro que los conocía inclusive alguna vez le toco salir con él y Yamato-sensei a misión.

―arigato madre...¿qué sera?― y lo abrió ahí mismo y empezo a leerlo para sí, dijo en voz alta sin desearlo

―¿queeeee?―

―¿qué pasa Kiba?― pregunto Sasame

―pues es una invitación―

―¿y qué tiene de malo?―

―nada, solo que para la celebración de unión de esos 2―

―¿nani?― ahora exclamaron Tsune y Sasame

―pues así es, será el 5 de mayo―

―¿se unen antes que nosotros?―pregunto Sasame un tanto sorprendida

―hai―

―pero no es el Tango no Sekku ―

―hai, de echo su celebración sera temática―

―¿y en dónde será la celebración?―

―en los recintos del Clan Uchiha―

―¿nani?―

―hasta a mí me sorprende, pienso sea porque las casas del clan esten deshabitadas, pero no sé―

―buena deducción hijo― dijo Tsune, siguieron desayunando, y los Inuzuka se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage pues tenían misión juntos. Cuando al entrar a la oficina vieron a Jügo y no a Hana y preguntaron

―¿y Hana?―

―no puede asistir a la misión―

―¿no les han dicho nada?― intervino la Hokage

―¿nani?― dijeron los Inuzuka

―no, Hana quisó decirles anoche...pero su madre estaba muy ocupada y después su hermano se fue pronto― dijo un serio Jügo

―pues como no tengo tiempo, Hana no puede salir a misión porque está embarazada―

―ehhhhhhhhh―dijeron los Inuzuka, para que después la Hokage les diera las intrucciones para misión y terminar preguntando como seguían los preparativos de la boda.

Entre misiones de los Inuzuka, la visitas de Lee a la casa de los mismos, y el cuidado de la casa por parte de Sasame pasaron rapidamente el mes y medio restante para la celebración de unión de Suigetsu y Karin.

Estaban todos reunidos en el templo...hermosamente vestidos con trajes de Samurai (recuerden que la fiesta es temática) y aunque no fueran niños, iba así vestidos, entre los presentes se encontraban Naruto, con un traje muy llamativo un naranja con negro, con su pequeño Hiroshi de 4 meses en sus brazos con un traje idéntico al de su padre y su madre a un lado con un hermoso Irotomesode color verde oscuro, con un escudos con forma de girasoles color amarillo intenso con naranja, su obi era del mismo color para que combinara, al lado de ellos se encontraban la recién formada familia Uchiha, su traje de él era color azul marino, mientra ella llevaba un kurotomesode color café adornado con tulipanes color blanco, su obi era una combinación de blanco con rosa palido como su cabello, a un lado se encontraba Neji él su traje era color gris con blanco, tenía en sus brazos a Kisho ya de 2 meses llevaba un kurotomesode idéntico al de su madre,Tenten su vestimenta era de color azul oscuro adornado con Alteas color rojo y su obi de identico color, detrás de ellos se encontraban Choji junto a su novia Sari, su traje de él era verde con adornos cafés, mientras su furisode de ella era color rojo con adornos negros en forma de jacaranda, el obi era del mismo color de estás, aun lado se encontraba Ino vestida también con un furisone color violeta con adornos de cotonearse hermosamente bordados que cubrían gran parte del vestido, su obi era color blanco, a su lado su pareja Sai iba vestido con un traje Samurai totalmente negro, al lado su amigo shikamaru iba vestido de color arena, mientras Temarí llevaba un irotomesode color verde bandera que acentuaba más su avanzado embarazo y el color de sus ojos, el bordado del mismo eran nenufa blancos que subían hasta por arriba de sus muslos. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Shino su traje era color marron escarabajo, su hijo Ai traía un idéntico, mientras su pequeño Takeshi de apenas 2 meses llevaba otro del mismo color pero con adornos negros, mientras Shiho llevaba un kurotomesode color negro con adornos de margaritas que subían hasta su cadera del lado derecho, mientras su obi era totalmente blanco, idéntico al de su pequeña Hotaru que se encontraba a su lado, junto a ellos estaban el Inuzuka su traje era blanco con adornos cafés oscuros, Sasame iba vestida con un furisode color azul cielo con adornos el color de su cabello al igual que su obi, mientras Rock Lee llevaba un verde escarabajo muy llamativo, no tan serio como el de Choji y Fubuki Kakuyoku llevaba un furisode identico al color de su cabellera con adornos de flores blancas, su obi era una combinación de un rosa más intenso con blanco.

Había pocos invitados, fuera de las personas de su rango de Edad, exceptuando a Kakashi, Hana y Shizune que iban solo con sus hijos, pues sus respectivas parejas estaban ausentes por salir a una misión en compañía de Kurenai.

Toda la ceremonia paso con tranquilidad Suigetsu su traje era del color de sus ojos, y ella estaba vestida con un hermoso Uchikake con bordados con motivos de grullas muy llamativo, sobre su shiromoku totalmente blanco. Se notaban felices, aunque en toda la celebración parecía que se la pasaban peleando.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos

―Omedetoo Suigetsu y Karin, espero les agradé el presente― dijo Hinata con su peculiar sonrisa

―arigato Hinata-sama― así pasaron una a una las familias invitadas e inclusive la esposa de su amigo ausente, que apadrino junto a su hermano por la ausencia del mismo. Después se fueron poco a poco y los novios se dispusieron a ir a su nuevo hogar que quedaba cerca de la entrada del Clan Uchiha, mientras la de Sasuke quedaba casi al fondo del mismo.

Rapidamente pasaron los 2 meses restantes para la boda de ellos, Shizune se había encargado de todo el arreglo, ella había elegido la decoración mientras Konohamaru y Hanabi le habían ayudado a arreglar todo, el jardín de la casa de los Inuzuka nunca había lucido tan bello, él era un manojo de nervios y el monje...le dijo:

―tranquilo, no tarda― y no tardo ahí estaba frente a él su hasta ahora prometida y su casi esposa, la ceremonia fue totalmente tranquila, vieron como sus amigos y sensei estaban todos ahí reunidos, al igual que los amigos de su madre...se sentían simplemente felices, después cada uno de sus amigos les llevo sus presentes, y por último Sasame le dió uno al Inuzuka, era un pequeño sobre y le dijo

―en la casa va a ser el último en abrir―

―hai― siguió la celebración hasta que cada uno de sus amigos se fueron retirando, hasta solo quedar los recién casados y su madre, quien dijo

―bueno luego nos vemos, pues salgo a misión―

―¿y Fubuki Kakuyoku?―dijo Sasame

―se fue con su amigo de grandes cejas y creo parte mañana a su aldea―

―no es así― dijo Sasame

―¿nani?―

―se quedara en Konoha un tiempo más pues se encargara de los examenes chunin―

―si...además no creo que a su novio le parezca estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella―

―¿nani?―

―si Rock Lee y ella son novios―

―bueno ya me voy que se me hace tarde― se despidió Tsune para luego marcharse, se fue a despedir de su hijo y le dijo al oído

―espero que les guste el regalo que les hice― y salió corriendo de ahí

―Kiba ¿podríamos ya abrir los presentes?―

―hai Sasame― comenzaron abrir uno a uno, empezaron por el Naruto y Hinata, un hermoso juego de sabanas con un cubrecama y un par de cojines, eran hermosos, color turquesa, seguramente los elijio Hinata por que el baka de Naruto hubiese elegido unos naranjas, penso Kiba, para verlos mejor decidieron extenderlos cuando salieron volando muchos paquetitos de colores y tubos, cuando al fin recogieron todos, junto a un papel que decía: para una noche de bodas...inolvidable...de sus amigos Naruto y Hinata...Baka no eches a perder todo, esto con distinta letra seguro la de Naruto, penso Kiba y gruño un poco cuando empezo a ver los pequeños paquetes y tubos, eran condones de muchos sabores y colores, y los tubos eran cremas corporales con sabor. Se les subieron los colores al rostro a ambos y no podrían creer que ellos les hubieran dado eso...prefirieron continuar abriendo los regalos siguieron con el Shino y Shiho, un hermoso reloj de pared con forma rectángular, detrás de esto traían unos pequeños sobres pegados que decía...De: Shiho y Shino....Para: Sasame y Kiba, traían muchas bolsitas como de té y decían...echenlos en la tina y usen su imaginación...¿cómo? , que sucedía con Shino que le daba eso pero no se dió cuenta que en letras más pequeñas decía...son aromas para el baño no sean mal pensados...lo acabaron de leer y a ellos se le dibujo una gotita estilo anime, después seguía el de los Uchiha... era un hermoso juego de té, cuando vieron unos guantes que les llamo la atención creían era para el juego de té, pero decía en un pequeño papel es para que se bañen entre ustedes con los aromas que les dió la familia Aburame...¿quéeeeee?, se habían puesto de acuerdo?..., continuaron y estaba frente a él presente de Neji y Tenten, era una hermosa vajilla, color gris con verde, una combinación muy lógica por quien se lo había dado, y traía un botiquín solamente, cosa que les extraño y con letra de Tenten que decía, por cualquier incidente inesperado...sean cuidadosos...se vale experimentar...pero con cautela. Volteó a ver todos los regalos de sus amigos y penso TODOS SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS...NO PUEDE SER; siguieron abriendo los regalos seguían el de Ino y Sai, ellos les dieron una batería color amarillo con negro, era muy bonita empezaron a ver las caserolas y los sartenes cuando vieron caer otros sobresitos como los del regalo de Naruto, no puede ser más...pero los vieron esos eran más pequeños, unos más grandes, unos guantes de mismo material y varios que tenían el tamaño de una toallita para las manos y decía...recuerden que experimentar no está mal y si es con tu pareja menos...arriesguense; que eran con él tiempo lo descubrirían, seguría el de la familia Hözuki, y esos que nos habran dado, pensaba el Inuzuka, lo abrieron y era un hermoso par de toallas... todo iba bien hasta que decidieron desenrollarlas había unas par de esposas, pintura corporal, crema batida, chocolate derretido, miel, y más líquidos viscosos y solo en el papel decía Pruebense y Compruebense...nada se pierde y sabe muy bien...y se siente mejor...ese par eran los peores como les ponían eso, pensaba Kiba, ya con miedo de seguir le pregunto a Sasame

―¿quieres continuar?― viendo que Sasame abría el regalo que les había dado Choji, solo sonrio cuando vio que era un lindo juego de teteras, con un movil para la puerta, después venía el de Rock Lee y Fubuki Kakuyoku era una enorme cama para perro, ¿cómo le habrían regalado eso?, pero después de pensarlo que tenían razón pues Akamaru no dormiría con ellos ¿o sí?, viendo como Akamaru jugaba con Sasame, después seguía el de Anko, era un par batas de toalla para después de bañarse, siguió el de Shizune que fue un Seiro, y Kakashi unos libros, y así sigueron hasta llegar al de su madre, Tsune, que era una coqueta y muy reveladora bata de dormir...que decía...que pasen una linda noche de bodas, porque desde la boda de los Uchiha no habían estado juntos de nuevo, después solo quedaba el sobre de Sasame, Kiba se sentía realmente mal porque él no le había dado nada y se lo dijo a lo que ella contesto

―lee lo que hay adentro...de echo es un regalo para ambos―abrió el sobre un poco consternados, cuando término de leerlo lo entendió todo―.

―¿vamos a ser padres?―

―hai, en casi 6 meses―

―pero, no se nota nada―

―no―

―crees que habrá algún problema―

―no, la hokage ya está enterada y solo dirá que nuestro hijo es prematuro―

―¿nani?―

―es lo mejor Kiba―

―hai― entonces la abrazó, para después irse a bañar y estrenar el regalo que les había dado Anko y quedar dormidos, sobre su cama...pues vivirían ahí por ordenes de su madre, ya que Hana no quisó pues vivía en la casa asignada por la Hokage.


End file.
